User blog:Ox Rookbane/Writing Ideas Needing Feedback On
As I prepare for the Wattys on Wattpad, I will be brainstorming multiple ideas for writing, and I need some help on refurbishing them and spicing them up. Some content is friendly or mature, but mature content will not go into detail as it's a violation of the rules here. *Murder-Mystery Theme **Students/People/Teenagers/Adults are summoned to a building looking into a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Upon arrival, nothing is as it seemed to be. Meeting the principle who runs the school, they quickly learn to escape this "prison" they must murder one of their classmates/colleagues/friends/peers without being caught. With intense investigations towards a Trial that will either get the guilty person executed for their crimes, or the Jury executed for blaming the wrong person, it will be the highlight of a psychopath's game. *Continuing "Guardians" **In a world with "Guardians" with the ability to morph from human to their anthropomorphic forms, they each are assigned a child to protect and raise until they can live on their own. With Government support of the US, life is fairly easy for Guardians. One teenager who'd been abandoned after a indirect murder on him is taken into the loving arms of a Guardian. Together they try to understand one's difference that will test the love between them when separated and threatened with death. *Enhance "A Badger In A Polo" **(An attempt at an original story set aside) **In Ferin Woods, anthropomorphic woodlanders (of their respective species size) thrive and live peacefully. The "Badger of Ferin Woods" hold the title for being in a family of the most intelligent creatures in the forest. When their forest is being devastated for construction and they all must move out, he will have to guide them into the life of an average Human. *Continue "Renaissance" **(If a FanFiction category for the contest is provided) **Holt Rudderwave is demolished from a conqueror with the ambition of taking over all of Mossflower. The son of the Holt's chieftain witnesses his father's unknown demise and builds a hatred, he will fight with all he has to free Mossflower from the grips of the foreign Wolverine. (A Redwall FanFiction) *Attack on Titan Fanfiction **(If a FanFiction category for the contest is provided) **This is just an idea I had placing a main character outside of the walls in the Survey Corps dealing with the unknown after being abandoned with only themselves, their 3DMG (3D Maneuver Gear), supplies, and a companion *History of the Rookbanes **(If a FanFiction category for the contest is provided) **The Rookbanes seemed to appear out of nowhere and one of them has became a badger Lord of Salamandastron. But who was the one that started the (in)famous name? How did it come to be? And why did Ox Rookbane claim the name when his parents disregarded it? (A Redwall FanFiction) :Story ideas and/or content is subject to change or be added. Feel free to leave me ideas on what to write or add/subtract ideas from currently given thoughts! Category:Blog posts